365: An OQ Anthology
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: On New Year's Eve Regina visits Robin's grave and makes a wish. One she never expected to be granted. If you were granted more time with someone you lost... how would you spend it?
1. Chapter 1

She didn't plan to be here.

In fact, she'd planned to be with everyone else at Granny's. The annual New Year's Eve party was a tradition of course. It had lasted throughout the curse and beyond. The whole town showed up. The Charmings, Emma, the pirate and even Gold had been due to make a short appearance. So she'd sucked it up and let Henry drag her along for the night. She realized that this was rather an important night for him. It would most likely be the first New Year's where he'd be able to kiss someone other than his mom at midnight. She still felt her heart clench when she thought of how much her little prince had grown up.

When she got there the place had already been crowded, filled with optimistic partygoers ready to wait ring in the New Year. Snow and Charming were there and a small party hat had already been placed on Baby Neal's head. There were streamers, balloons and music in the air. Drinks were plentiful and being passed around. It wasn't ten minutes before one thankfully appeared in her hand. She sat in the booth with Snow and Charming and tried to put on a brave face. She tried to soak in everyone's mood and let it drown her own but it was useless. The closer the clock got to midnight the more her heart hurt. The clock reached 11 and she saw everyone start to pair off. Emma with Hook. Snow and Charming. Even Henry had disappeared from her side to join Violet by the jukebox. She tried not to let it get to her but it did. Everyone had somebody… but her.

Once the minute hand reached eleven thirty she couldn't take it anymore. Whispering in Snow's ear that she was heading to the bathroom, she quietly grabbed her coat and slipped out of the backdoor, thankfully unnoticed. She sucked in a cold breath as the night air hit her, suddenly very aware of how hard it had been to breath inside the diner. She started walking down Main Street, letting the lights and the music and the laughter drift further away as she headed into the lonely darkness.

Her head must've been clouded but her feet had led her right where she was meant to be. She kneeled in front of Robin's grave and let her fingers trace the Lion's crest engraved into the granite. The light of the moon lit up the face of her watch. 11: 55. A sad smile tugged at her lips. Everyone else was with their loved ones. Of course she'd come to hers.

She sat on the ground and let her back rest against the edge of his headstone. Her eyes lifted to the sky, itchy and hot, waiting for the fireworks to appear. Her gut began to twist as she thinks of a whole year spent without him. A year of birthdays and holidays spent without his presence to fill the lonely space in her heart.

She can feel the entire world begin counting down as she sits alone by her true love's grave. The fireworks appear, flashing in the sky and lighting up her barely visible tears.

Her hand falls against the ground, through a soft layer of snow, the closest she'll ever get to touching him again. Sucking in a deep breath she whispers the words she'd buried in her heart since his death.

"I wish we'd had more time."

If only she'd known how powerful a wish could be.

She didn't stay long after. She'd slipped back into Granny's, lied to her family and pretended that they'd just lost track of her in the crowd. Though they all looked at her suspiciously no one said a word. She and Henry arrived home half an hour after midnight, giving each other a quick kiss on the cheek and wishing each other a happy new year's before slipping into bed.

Neither of them felt the magic as they slept. It creeped through the house and headed toward her bedroom, filling it with warmth as it rested over her bed.

When she woke in the morning, she'd felt a familiar weight over her middle and a familiar breath at the back of her neck.

She thought she was still dreaming.

Turning to her side, sleep still in her eyes she felt her heart begin to pound as she saw his sleeping face only inches from her own.

"Robin…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 1**_

She's out of the bed in an instant, all the breath knocked out of her lungs at the sight of him.

Her reaction causes him to stir beneath the sheets. His eyelids begin to flutter then finally peek open. He squints at the light and his chest begins to heave taking in deep breaths. His gaze finally lands on her. He stares at her, dumbstruck, with those clear blue eyes of his and she feels her nerves begin to fire off, one by one. She stares back at him, stunned into silence.

"Regina?"

The sound of his voice breaks her. She immediately shakes her head, getting more frantic by the second.

"No," she whispers.

No. She won't believe this. She can't believe this. He is not here. This is not real. It's just a dream.

"Regina?" He repeats her name. He's louder this time and she can hear the shock in his tone as he stares at her. He reaches his hand out toward her and she steps back, too afraid to even touch him.

"No," she says again, still shaking her head. "This isn't real. You're not here."

She says the words aloud not sure if she wants them to be true or not. He looks real. His body looks firm. He's shirtless in her bed and every inch of bare skin that she can see appears just as she remembers. His blond his hair is tussled from sleep just like it used to be. Nothing looks off but something must be. She wants him to be real but she doesn't believe that he is. She doesn't believe she's that lucky.

"Regina…"

God she's missed the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"It's me," he desperately assures her, throwing the sheets from his body. "I don't know how but it's me. I promise."

He's out of the bed and walking toward her. She backs away from him, still unwilling to believe. "I saw you die," she grits out. "I saw it!"

"I felt it," he says, his voice breaking. "I remember it. I remember stepping in front of you and feeling my soul ripped away. I remember your face was the last thing I saw."

He steps toward and this time she doesn't step back. She's frozen in place by the memory of his last moments. It flashes behind her eyes. The light of the Olympian crystal, the blue glow of his soul and the thud that echoed in her nightmares as his body hit the ground. The memory of it paralyzes her. It's the only reason he's able to get close.

Before she can run away his hands are on the side of her face, the rough touch of his palms exactly as it once was. He stares into her brown eyes, trapping her gaze in his.

"I was gone," he breathed. "I don't know what happened but I'm here now and I'm real."

He pulls her closer bringing his lips down to hers. She wants to resist. To push him away and prove that his appearance is just someone or something's idea of a cruel joke. But the feel of his scruff against her face and the taste of his lips against her own… it's enough. This connection that she feels can't be faked. It's enough to convince her.

This is Robin.

And he is real.

How?

It's the question on everyone's tongue that morning.

Henry was the first to discover Robin. Knocking on his mother's door hearing after hearing all the noise. He needs no explanation. Asks no questions. He just happily throws his arms around the man his mother had once lost.

"We missed you," he says, his grin wider than the sky itself.

Calls are made, questions are asked and they make their way over to the Charmings loft.

Jaw drop and eyes widen when Robin walks through the door. He's embraced by everyone. It's clear they are thrilled by his appearance but curious to its cause.

Robin has no recollection of what happened to his soul. The showdown with Hades is the last thing he remembers. Nothing more.

As everyone else goes through theories Regina is pulled aside by Snow.

"Are you sure this wasn't you?" she whispers, her green eyes looking desperate for an explanation.

"No," says Regina, shaking her head. She pauses, thinking back for a moment before adding, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" asks Snow.

Regina sighs before relaying to her what had happened the night before. Sneaking away from the diner, visiting Robin's grave, the wish she'd made. True she had meant it with all her heart but a simple wish couldn't be enough to revive the dead. It certainly hadn't been in the past.

"I don't know Regina," Snow muses thoughtfully. "Blue once told me that a wish made at the right moment can be a very powerful thing."

Her words make Regina feel uneasy. She remembers her experience with the genie and Emma's time in her own wish realm. Granted or not wishing was always dangerous. And she hated to think that in her moment of weakness she'd put Robin's soul in danger once again.

Her eyes flickered over to him as he sat at the table, catching up with Charming and Emma. She still can't believe he's here. She's almost afraid to take hear eyes off him. It feels like if she looks away for one second he'd disappear like wisp of smoke in the wind.

Snow comfortingly puts a hand on her shoulder. "Regina it's alright. No matter how it happened Robin is back. And that's a good thing."

Her voice holds so much conviction it's almost contagious. Looking at Snow's hopeful round face she almost believes what she's saying.

And then…

"Robin what's that on your arm?"

Her head whips to table at the sound of Emma's voice and she's at Robin's side within seconds. He's staring down at his forearm, his eyes wide in shock as a swirl of black ink appears in the space right above his lion's tattoo.

"What is this?" he breathes.

It's magic. She can feel it. She looks across the table and sees that Emma can feel it to. Everyone at the table stares as the ink swirls faster and faster before settling into place and taking the shape of a number.

365.

"Three-sixty-five?" Emma mumbles. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Regina's hand falls over Robin and they lock eyes, each knowing that the other has come to the same conclusion they have.

It's not hard to figure out.

New Year's Day.

365.

It's not just a tattoo.

It's a countdown.


	3. Chapter 3

The ticking of the clock is the only thing that she can hear.

The sound of it drowns out everything else. Every second is punctuated with a tiny _tick_ and a pin slides in her heart with everyone she hears.

It's nearly midnight and they're sitting on the couch together in silence. His left arm is around her shoulders pulling her closer into his side while his right arm rest on the side of the couch, palm up so they can both the tattoos on his forearm. The lion tattoo, the first piece of him that she'd ever known. She used to run her fingers over it as they'd lay in bed together, ever the reminder that against all odds she'd managed to find her soulmate. Seeing it used to bring her peace.

But now, the lion no longer holds the calming effect that it once did.

Not with the number above its head.

365.

It's been sitting there on his arm all day. Taunting her. Mocking her. Telling her what she already knew in her heart was true.

That whatever had caused Robin's reappearance would not be permanent.

 _They wasted no time getting to Gold's shop after the number appeared._

 _He was not pleased to see her. After everything that had happened between him and her dark half their relationship had become more hostile than ever. They mostly avoided each other and Regina would've preferred to keep it that way but her desperation overrode her feelings toward Gold. The same, however, could not be said for him._

 _He'd practically thrown her out the minute she'd stepped foot inside. Her pleading was not enough to acquire his assistance but thankfully a request from his grandson had been._

 _Despite his reluctance, he examined the tattoo on Robin's arm. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked it over._

" _Well, well," he drawled, bringing his eyes up to Regina's. "Looks like someone made a wish."_

" _What does it mean?" asked Regina, ignoring the superiority in his attitude._

" _Exactly what you think it does," Gold calmly replied. "It appears your thief's time on this earth is limited."_

" _Can you fix it?" asked Robin._

 _Gold eyes flickered over to him. "There's nothing to be fixed."_

" _The hell there isn't!" growled Regina. "This is-"_

" _Exactly what you wished for," Gold coldly interjected. "The devil's in the details dearie. And the wish is in the wording. Now you tell me Regina. What did you wish for that night at Robin's grave?"_

 _Regina hesitated before answering in a small voice, "I wished that we'd had more time together."_

" _And you received it!" Gold said, gesturing toward the tattoo. "More time with your true love. A whole year's worth in fact." He shrugged his shoulders. "The fates were being quite generous if you ask me."_

" _I assure you… no one was," Robin gritted out._

 _Gold narrowed his eyes at him. "Might I remind you that it was you who came to my door not the other way around," he hissed. "Do not insult me because you don't like what I have to say."_

 _His eyes fell back down to the number on Robin's forearm. "It appears you don't have very much time left, thief. And I don't need a tattoo to know that you're wasting mine."_

 _He began to walk toward the back of his shop, tossing over his shoulder, "I assume you can weep over your fate elsewhere."_

After Gold left there wasn't much else to say.

Of course, she hadn't been that lucky.

Of course, Robin wasn't here to say.

Like the rest of her life Robin's reappearance would follow a very specific pattern. One brief flicker of happiness, followed by a never-ending stretch of misery. And just when she'd dared to hope.

They sit together and wait with bated breath as they listen for the clock to strike twelve. One final _tick_ and the hands reunite at the top of the clock. Their heads swivel in its direction when they hear the chime signaling midnight's arrival. Her heart pounds when she sees the time and her gaze immediately falls to the number tattooed across his forearm.

They watch together as the clock chimes once… then twice… a third time… and a fourth… until finally…

 _365..._

 _364._

Her throat nearly closes up when she sees that five disappear into smoke. A four takes its place and she lets out a sob. She feels the tiny bit of hope she'd held onto flicker away.

He's pressing kisses into her hair as she cries. "It's alright, my love," he says. "It's okay."

He's lying.

This situation might be many things for her but it will never be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the angst. I don't have much of a planned for this fic besides the ending. But I will be dropping in through 2017 to check up on these two, I promise. Angst is promised but fluff can also be expected.**

 **I hope you like it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Zelena finds out that Robin's back.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 2**_

Regina eyes opened before the morning sun even rose. Sleep had evaded her all night, she barely caught more than a few hours of it. And how could she? How could anyone expect her to sleep knowing what she knew now?

Robin had been returned to her but he was living in an hourglass. One that would eventually run empty.

They were lying in bed together now. Regina could hardly remember how they got there. Everything blurred after she saw that 365 turn to 364. She remembered Robin kissing her tears away and holding her as she cried. He must've gotten her upstairs.

She could feel his arm around her now. And his rhythmic breathing at her neck. She turned to find him sleeping behind her. Her heart clenched at the sight of him. Though she supposed even dead men walking had to rest eventually it just seemed a horrible waste. They officially had less than a year left together. Every second had turned precious and she didn't want to sleep through one.

She softly sighed as she ran her fingers over the numbers on his right forearm. 364. Time was slipping away from them and she had to do more than just watch it run out.

As quietly as she could she slipped out of bed, not wanting to disturb him. He'd just come back from the dead. He probably needed his rest. She got dressed and walked out the front door. A tiny flicker of guilt rose up her chest when she realized she was taking away from their already limited time together but she convinced herself that he was sleeping anyway so it wasn't as if she was missing anything.

Stepping outside she took a deep breath when the chilly air hit her skin, a puff of fog appeared in front of her as she deeply exhaled.

She had to do something.

She didn't know what but she had to. Time was running out and she couldn't waste it all staring at the numbers and crying. She reminded herself that she had never been that type of woman.

She thought she'd end up at the vault or the library. Somewhere where she could do research and get a better handle on what would was happening. She'd ended up in neither of those places.

Instead, she'd ended up in the farmhouse sitting next to baby Robyn's cradle.

The sun had barely risen and the baby girl slept soundly in her crib, unaware that she was being watched. And unaware that her father had returned from the dead. As Regina looked down at her wistfulness and guilt began to creep into her heart. She'd hadn't spent much time with Robyn since her father's death. Seeing her and hearing her name had been more pain than she could handle at the time. She'd promised Robin that she'd love and protect her like one of her own but she'd failed. She cringed at the thought of this baby in the arms of her darker half. Lying in her cradle with the cricket trapped above her. It was hideous. She should've put a stop to it. Spoken up against Zelena and protected her like she promised. But she hadn't. She'd been too weak.

That ends now.

The sun rose and she heard the floorboards above her head creak. A moment later Zelena appeared in the kitchen, cinching the waist of her green silk robe, eyes widening in surprise when she saw Regina sitting silently by her daughter's bassinet.

For a moment she seemed caught off guard but she quickly recovered with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. "Well now," she said, crossing her arms. "Doesn't this feel familiar."

"We need to talk," Regina said bluntly.

"So early in the day?" Zelena replied, clearly annoyed. She scoffed. "At least your dark half came with the moon and a drink in hand."

Regina ignored her sarcasm continuing. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now Zelena."

"You say that as if anyone in this town talks to me," Zelena lied, crossing over to her daughter's bassinet. She let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw the baby was still inside.

"Robin is back," said Regina. "He's home."

The air in the cabin grew tense. She saw Zelena's back go rigid and her grip on the bassinet go tighter as she forced a closed lip smile on her face. "So is that why you've finally decided to grace us with your presence Regina?" she said bitterly. "You've come to gloat?"

"You know the reason I'm here," Regina said in a low voice.

Zelena finally turned to face her, her blue eyes harsh and cold as she glared. "So that's it then? Your thief has come back from the dead and you're here to rip my daughter from my arms again?"

Regina sighed and clenched her jaw in response. Shaking her head, she answered, "No Zelena that's not what I'm here to do."

She stood to her feet. "I am not here to take her. I am not here to fight you nor am I here to ask you to do what's right. I don't have to do… because you're going to do it on your own."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Regina gritted out. "I am not going to take Robyn from you. You're going to deliver her to her father yourself. Not fighting. No arguing. Today."

Zelena let out a dry wicked chuckle. "There's no way in hell…"

"Don't test me Zelena!" Regina hissed, stepping closer to her in a threatening manner. "From the moment that man has stepped foot in your sights you've tortured him. You've deceived him, you've threatened him and you've harmed people that he cares for. You will not put up a wall between him and his daughter. You will not be the obstacle that you tried so very hard to be when she was born. Not this time."

"I gave you the chance to raise Robyn on your own," Regina continued. "You used it poorly. You gave her a front row seat to your cruelty and placed her in the arms of sociopath who, if not for me, would've murdered you and left her an orphan."

Zelena gritted her teeth as she listened to her sister list out the mistakes she made in her daughter's very short life.

"You've had your chance Zelena," she said. "Now he gets his. You will not stand in his way and if you truly love your daughter you won't stand in her way either."

Zelena jutted out of her chin as she intensely stared down her younger sister. She searched her eyes and saw an unmistakable conviction that lying inside them.

"Robyn deserves time with her father," Regina softly continued. "She'll never get another chance at it."

Her tone lost its bite then. She spoke with a gentleness that had been missing during her demands. If Robin only had a year left then it should be spent getting to know his daughter in the ways that he hadn't been allowed before. And nothing would get in the way of that.

She picked up her gloves from the kitchen table. "You will bring Robyn to the mansion… by noon. Not a minute later."

She stepped around Zelena and headed for the door. Before she reached it she heard…

"And what makes you think I won't fight for her?"

She lets out a dark chuckle before swiveling back on her heel to face her sister. "You don't want to fight me Zelena. After what happened with the queen… we both know you'd lose."

Zelena haughtily sniffed but offered no rebuttal. Regina could almost feel sorry her. She knew how she felt, especially now that her more empathetic side had been returned to her. But this wasn't about Zelena. This was about Robin, his daughter and the time they deserved together. And she wouldn't let Zelena stand in the way of that. No matter how damaged she was.

She returned to the mansion before anyone realized she was gone. Henry was still asleep in his room and Robin was still lying in her bed, snoring softly, completely ignorant of her absence.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. He'd always been such a sound sleeper, so different from her. She'd always envied that about him.

She watched him sleep, her eyes occasionally drifting down to his tattoo every few seconds or so. _Tick, tick, tick._

Somewhere deep inside she'd always known that she and Robin weren't meant to have forever. But seeing it so blatantly displayed was just cruel.

Taking a deep breath she tried to squash down her despair. She'd already wasted one day crying over their fate. She wouldn't waste another.

If their time together was meant to be short, she would do everything in her power to make sure it would be best of his life.

Regina didn't tell Robin about her visit to Zelena. She didn't want to get his hopes up in case her sister decided to put up a fight. But she knew he was aching to see his children. Sadly at the moment she could only ensure the arrival of one.

Though she grew anxious as the morning faded away, relief flowed through her when she heard the doorbell ring promptly at 12.

Zelena had stood on her doorstep, antagonistic as ever but with her daughter in hand. Robin eyed her warily as she stepped into the foyer and she scoffed when she caught sight of him.

"So the rumors are true," she drawled. "You're back."

"Yes I am," Robin said shortly, grabbing Regina's hand. "And quite pleased to be so."

"Well isn't that just…wonderful," she said, offering a cold sarcastic smile to them. Sidestepping them both she carried her daughter into the dining room and set her basket down on the table.

Robin wasted no time reaching inside and lifting his little girl into his arms. She'd grown so much in his absence. It nearly ripped his heart in two thinking over how much he'd missed. How much he will miss. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she gurgled happily in his arms. She looked beautiful. "Daddy's here," he whispered. "I missed you."

Regina watched their reunion with warmth in her eyes while Zelena just grimaced from the side of the table.

When curiosity finally got the better of him, he ripped his eyes away from his daughter long enough to ask, "Did you name her?"

"Of course," said Zelena, rolling her eyes. "Her name is Robyn."

Robin went still at that. "You named her after me?"

Zelena jutted out her chin and replied, "It was an impulse decision brought on by grief. Hers, not mine." She tilted her head toward Regina who rolled her eyes in response.

"Now that you're back I suppose you'll want her to stay with you?" mused Zelena, arching an eyebrow in their direction.

Robin opened his mouth, clearly prepared for a struggle. She cut him off with a soft chuckle and shake of her head. "Fine."

Robin raised his eyebrows at her, shocked and a little distrustful. "Fine?"

"Yes," said Zelena, squaring her shoulders haughtily. "Quite frankly it's been a bit exhausting doing all the heavy lifting on my own." She tilted her head thoughtfully and sighed, "Mummy could use a little break. So she's yours… for now."

It didn't escape either of their notices that her eyes dropped down to Robin's forearm with her final two words before offering Regina a wry smirk. After she gave them a rundown of baby Robyn's schedule Zelena allowed for her sister to walk her out.

Regina cleared her throat as she shut the door behind her and joined Zelena on the porch. Folding her arms across her chest she said, "I'll bring her by in a few days for a visit."

Zelena pursed her lips as she nodded. "Fine."

Regina softly exhaled as she took her in. Her body was tense and rigid. Her bluster might've fooled Robin but Regina could tell that her sister was clearly upset. They stood together in silence before Regina softly asked, "What made you decide not to fight?"

Zelena took a deep breath before turning to her sister tight-lipped smile. "Well I figured… why waste my energy trying to fight something that's so clearly temporary."

Regina dug her fingers into her arms as her sister stared her down with a superior look in her eye. So that's why she'd come so quietly. Of course, she'd take this opportunity to rub Robin's fate in her sister's fate.

She turned to leave before spinning on her heel to face Regina again. "I almost forgot," she said, snapping her fingers. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a long thin box which she handed to her sister. "Consider this my preemptive parting gift for Robin."

Regina opened it to find the wizard's wand inside.

Zelena shrugged her shoulder. "I promised Roland a visit from his baby sister. I suppose you'll want to take care of that for me as well."

Regina remained silent as her older sister looked at her with pity in her blue eyes.

"Enjoy your year sis," she said softly. "And don't expect me to comfort you when it's over."

She lifted a hand and disappeared in a flurry of green smoke leaving Regina alone on the porch. She understood her sister's bitterness. She really did. Zelena was hurting so she lashed out. It was familiar pattern in their family. One she'd fallen into for many years in the past. However, it didn't heal the figurative stab wounds her sister had so expertly left in her gut.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review! Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina and Robin discuss Split Queen and their family.**

* * *

 ** _Day 2 cont._ **

God she could watch him like this all day.

Sitting in a rocking chair, feeding the baby in his arms. It was a sight that would never fail to take her breath away.

They were in the nursery together. Robin in the rocking chair, her sitting across from him on the daybed she'd conjured only hours before. She kept her eyes on him, on them. Him and his daughter. As she watched them she felt a familiar ache in her belly. An empty space crying out to be filled. But she squashed it down as soon as it rose up. She didn't need a pregnancy to be a mother, she silently reminded herself. She was Henry's mother. And that was enough.

She sighed as she watched him burp his little girl and lower her into her new bassinet, pressing a kiss to her forehead, smiling as he did so.

She'd always loved that Robin was a father. It had been the first redeeming quality she'd allowed herself to see in him. The way he'd been with Roland during the missing year, it'd reminded her of her early years with Henry. It'd been painful to see but it was the first thing that helped her let him in.

 _Oh Roland_ , she thought to herself.

How were they going to explain this to him?

Standing from the bed she walked over to bassinet and approached Robin's side. Peering down she smiled when she saw baby Robyn drifting off to sleep in her crib.

"I think she missed you," she said softly.

Robin let out a deep breath. "I can't believe I've missed so much time with her."

"It's only been three months," she said, shaking her head.

"That's nearly all her life," Robin grumbled. "And look how big she's gotten."

Regina grimaced as her gaze drifted down to the crib again. When Robin had died, he'd left behind a newborn with eyes that barely opened. There wasn't a newborn in this crib. There was a baby. One with wide, bright blue eyes and a quickly growing mop of brown hair. He'd missed more than any decent parent would be okay with.

"Why wasn't she with you?"

"What?" His words broke through the haze she'd put herself in.

"Why wasn't she with you?" he softly repeated, his eyes desperately searching her face for an answer. "I thought… I thought that if I wasn't here… then she would be with you."

Regina pressed her lips together as she struggled to answer his question. "Zelena was her mother… and we agreed to give her a chance."

"A chance, not my daughter," Robin painfully shot back.

"She saved my life," Regina whispered. "She killed Hades to save me. She was trying to be better. I didn't have the right to take Robyn away. Not after that. And they were both supposed to move in with me but then things got… complicated."

She was babbling now, trying to explain why she'd kept baby Robyn at arm's length for so long. She wanted him to understand but there wasn't much to say.

"And Roland?" he softly asked, his voice rough and unsteady. "Why isn't he here?"

Regina nervously licked her lips before answering him. "After your funeral there was another emergency with the Dark One, Henry ran away to New York to try and destroy magic. I had to follow him and while I was gone… the Merry Men took him back to the Enchanted Forest." She paused before adding, "I didn't get to say goodbye."

Robin clenched his jaw but remained silent. He was angry with her. She could tell.

"Robin… I'm sorry."

He sucked in a sharp breath before speaking. "They were supposed to be with you," he gritted out. "They shouldn't be –" He paused to take another breath. "They shouldn't have been separated and left alone! They were supposed to be with you! When I- when I did what I did I thought you would've taken care of them!"

"I would've!" she tearfully insisted. "I was going to! But then…"

"But then what?" he interrogated.

"But then I couldn't take care of me," she softly cried. "I lost you. I was devastated. And I'm sorry I couldn't keep our family together. But I couldn't even keep me together. And that's not a figure of speech Robin. I literally tore myself in half after you died."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

She takes a deep breath as a tear rolls down her cheek. Tightly crossing her arms she turns away, unable to look him in the eye. "While I was in New York… I found your letter. The one you wrote but never sent."

She paused waiting for his reaction. When he remained silent she continued.

"You'd said that you fell in love with the hero in me," she said. "But after everything that happened I felt like the villain in me was the reason you were no longer here. If I hadn't been who I was, done what I'd done… maybe the universe wouldn't be trying to punish me so much. Maybe it would've taken you away from me."

She sighed before finally turning to face him. "There was a man, two men actually. Hyde and Jekyll. They used to be one person before he, or they, managed to split themselves apart. Jekyll, the doctor, came up with a serum to separate the darkness himself and it became Hyde. The serum wasn't perfect but… it worked for him. And when Snow said she had a dose of it…"

Robin's eyes turned soft. "Regina…"

"I couldn't do it anymore," she said tiredly. "I couldn't live with… her… insider of me. Not when I thought being her was what had cost me so much. So, I took the serum and forced the Queen out. I tried to get rid of her."

Her gaze dropped to the ground as she shook her head. "I didn't know how else to make the pain stop."

He stepped closer to her then, took his hands into her own, rested his forehead against hers. Not saying a word but offering all the comfort he could.

"It still didn't work," she whispered. "She followed me back here, ran rampant for weeks before I was finally able to suck her back inside of me."

"Where she belongs," he softly responded.

Regina shook her head. "Robin…"

"She's a part of you," he whispered vehemently. "A sad, tragic but important part of who you are. I love every part of who you are Regina. Every single piece, not just the pretty ones. Not just the ones that are easy to deal with. Your rough edges make you who you are. I love them. I don't want them smoothed… not ever."

He meant every word. The letter might've said that he loved the hero but the truth is the heroine wasn't who he'd fallen in love with. The woman Robin fell for wasn't a hero. She'd been a sad, angry queen who'd just wanted to be with her son but couldn't. That was the woman he'd fallen for first, not the heroine.

She swallows hard. "I should've fought harder for our family."

"I wish you had," Robin admits, "but knowing what I know now I think you needed to fight for you first. Even the greatest mothers can't do their jobs if they're half a person."

She lets out a tiny scoff. "You sound like Henry."

A small smile tugs on Robin's lips. "He helped you?"

She nods.

"Good man," he says, with a proud look in his eyes.

Regina blows out a deep breath before her gaze drifts back over to crib. "Our family's still broken up," she says softly.

Robin nods his head in agreement. "Then let's put it back together."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review!** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**On Day 3 Robin considers what his return means for Roland. Outlaw Believer.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 3**_

When the 363 comes Robin is alone. That's his choice.

It was midnight and he'd let Regina sleep. He didn't want her to see it. Not again.

The house was quiet as he sat at the kitchen table, a small glass of whiskey by his side. The only sound to be heard was the thunderous ticking of the clock as he waited for midnight to come. The hand strikes twelve and his eyes drop down to his arm just as the four fades into a wisp of smoke. A three takes its place and he flexes his forearm with a grimace.

 _363._

It's now branded on his forearm. He can feel it. It figuratively burns him.

 _363._

His throat tightens as he stares down at the number. He hates it. He wants it gone. It's cruel. It's a constant reminder that his time is limited and he's sick of staring at it.

He sighs before taking another gulp of the whiskey. It doesn't dull the pain half as well as he wishes it could.

363 days. That was all he had left.

A creaking on the stairs pulls him from his pity party. For a moment he thinks it's Regina but he quickly decides the shadow is too short.

"Henry? What are you doing up?"

He's standing the kitchen hallway, hair ruffled from bed, still in his pajamas. He shrugs his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep."

He joins Robin at the kitchen table, his eyes subtly glancing down at the numbers on his forearm. Robin moves his hands under the table. Poor lad. He'd tried to hide it but Robin could see the wariness in his eyes, the uncertainty there. He's afraid for him. It pains Robin to see it but his concern is touching.

"Why are you up?" he asks.

Robin shrugs his shoulders. "Same as you," he lied. "Couldn't sleep."

They sit together in silence for a moment, neither of them is sure of what to say next.

"So… how are you feeling?" Henry asked.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think I could even begin to answer that question."

He keeps a smile on his face. "How are you feeling, Henry?"

Henry stays silent for a few seconds, thinking over his answer. "Happy that you're back," he says finally.

Now that brings a genuine smile to his face. He reaches out to pat Henry on the shoulder. "Thank you," he says softly. "I'm glad to be back with you and your mother."

"I know," Henry says, a smile showing up on his face. "I'm glad Robyn is here with us too. She's pretty cool."

"Yes," Robin agrees, thinking of the baby girl sleeping in the nursery upstairs. "She's a marvel."

He'd spent nearly all of the day with her and put her to sleep a few hours ago. According to Zelena she already sleeps through the night. Some parents might consider that a good thing, bypassing all the late-night feedings and screeches, but in his eyes it was just another part of her life that he'd missed out on.

"And I can't wait to see Roland," Henry added, excitedly. "I've missed him."

 _Oh Roland_ , Robin thought to himself. His sweet, brown-eyed little boy. He missed him so much. Missed seeing his thick curly locks and dimpled cheeks. Missed hearing his curious little voice. He was literally a world away and it was killing him not to have him in his arms.

Zelena had given them the wand and Regina had assured him that she could make it work. As soon as they found a proper vessel to carry them over they could retrieve Roland from the Enchanted Forest. His son would be back in his arms.

He wanted that very badly.

He just wasn't sure it was best.

He must've been quiet for longer than he realized because he noticed Henry's face had suddenly grown concerned.

"Robin?"

Maybe it was just that he was feeling low at the moment. Or perhaps it was the whiskey that had loosened him up but he suddenly felt more honest than he wanted to be.

"I'm not so sure I want Roland to see me," he softly admitted. His eyes fell down to the number on his forearms. "Not like this. Not when it isn't…"

"Permanent?" Henry supplied.

Robin nodded his head. He missed his son. Truly he did… but Roland wasn't like his daughter. He wasn't a baby. He'd known what had happened to his father. His son had felt his loss. He'd buried him, mourned him and spent the last three months trying to recover from his loss.

It wouldn't be fair for Robin to undo what little progress he'd made just to force him to go through it again just a few months down the line. That wouldn't be right. It would be cruel. He loved his son but he didn't know if it was worth it for Roland to see his father again if he could only promise 363 days and not a lifetime.

Henry stayed quiet for a moment. He softly drummed his fingers against the table before opening his mouth to speak.

"I only had my father for two weeks," he said softly. He pressed his lips together before speaking again. "I met him in New York. He came to Storybrooke and two weeks later Emma told me that he had died. Fallen down a portal."

 _And taken to the Enchanted Forest_ , Robin silently added. He still remembered when Neal had shown up at the dark castle, begging for help to get back to his family. He'd loved Henry. That much had been obvious. And it was why he'd agreed to help him.

"He wasn't dead," Henry continued. "He showed up in Neverland to save me. I was so happy when I saw him. I was so glad that he was alive. I was thinking of all the stuff we could do together. But then all the Pan stuff happened and I had to leave with Emma." He paused. "I didn't even remember his face when he died."

Henry went silent, thinking back on the short time he'd had with his father and the feeling he'd had standing at his funeral thinking he was never going to know him.

"I thought I'd missed my chance," he said. "I thought I was never going to meet him. And when I realized that I'd already had… I was grateful. I'd met him. I knew what he looked like. I knew that he loved me. We hadn't gotten nearly enough time together but… at least we had our two weeks."

A small smile tugged on his lips. "In those two weeks, he took me sailing. He told me the song he played to get my mom to notice him. We played with wooden swords in the park. He told me he loved me over and over. We made our memories. And those memories mean a lot to me. And I think new memories would mean a lot to Roland."

"Henry…"

"You've got a whole year," he sharply interjected. "A whole year that you could give to him. And it might not seem like much right now but… do you really want him not to have it?"

Robin was silent as he thought over Henry's words. They pierced his soul. He wanted another year with Roland. Another chance to celebrate his birthday, to watch him grow up a little more, to tell him he loved him and would never stop. He wanted that so badly. But what happened when the year was up?

"I don't want to break his heart," he said softly.

Henry gave him a sad look. "His heart is already broken. Because right now he still thinks that you're gone and that you're never coming back."

He earnestly stared into Robin's eyes, willing him to agree with what he was saying. "Robin… it'll be worth it. I promise."

He believed that. Robin could see it in his eyes. He believed with his whole heart that it was best for Roland to see him again. And maybe it was whiskey or perhaps it was his own desperation but Robin believed it too.

His son needed to see him.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: The Hood-Mills family leaves to get Roland.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 4**_

It's mid-day. The sun only came up a few hours ago. They've all eaten, gotten dressed, and packed their bags. Robin has already checked the number on his arm. _362._

Less than the day before. Same as always. He doesn't let it bother him. He can't. Today is too important.

They're at the mansion together. He, Regina and Henry, along with the rest of the Charming-Mills clan. She holds the wand in her hand and Henry has his daughter in his arms. They took a day to plan out their travels but they're leaving now for the Enchanted Forest. For Roland.

He's nervous. He can't help it. Doesn't know what his son's reaction to him will be, not to mention his men.

He wears a long sleeve sweater; the numbers are hidden but he can still feel them. He knows that he always will but that doesn't matter.

Because now he feels her hand slipping into his. He feels the warmth and reassurance in her brown eyes when she asks, "Are you ready?"

He nods. "Yes."

She takes a deep breath and waves the wand. A door appears and he feels a chill when it opens. He can't see anything inside it, only darkness. But he knows it's the way to his son. He can feel it.

They say their final goodbyes to the Charmings and Regina walks in first, defensiveness and skepticism etched on her face. He follows her and Henry, along with the baby, follows him.

They walk through the door together, anxious but hopeful, ready to retrieve the only missing piece to the puzzle that is their family.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review! Thank you!** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Robin is reunited with the Merry Men.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 7**_

Robin could tell they were getting close. The trees had become familiar and he'd started spotting landmarks hours ago. It was dark but he knew they'd be reaching the Merry Men's camp any moment now.

Then he'd be reunited with his men… and his son.

It was a beautiful night, one he would've enjoyed had his mind not been so preoccupied. The full moon was out lighting up the forest floor, though not nearly as much as the torch in his hand. The air was cold but not freezing. His cloak was more than enough to keep him warm. It was lovely but that didn't make the trek any easier.

He can hear Regina huffing by his side. They'd been traveling for days now – the two of them on foot, while Henry followed on horseback with the baby – and she'd grown more than a little tired, not that she'd ever tell him so. If she had any complaints she'd buried them under her many layers of determination… and guilt.

He wishes that he didn't blame her. Wishes that he didn't feel the slightest tug of irritation every time he remembers why they were forced to take this journey in the first place. His son should've been with him from the start but instead he'd been a realm away and he wishes he could say that wasn't her fault but it was. If she had fought for Roland like he'd hoped she would then they wouldn't have had to take this journey.

She knows it.

And he knows it.

But he also knows that one fact isn't nearly enough to make him love her any less.

"We should be there any minute now," he promises her.

"Good," she says, nodding her head. Her gaze flickers over her shoulder before she leans in to whisper to him, "I think Henry's getting a little tired."

"I'm fine."

They immediately hear him declare his imperviousness through a thinly veiled yawn as he sits atop the horse Regina guides. Robin smirks at his words, knowing damn well they'd caught him nodding off at least three times in the last hour, only returning to the world of the waking when he remembered the weight of the precious baby girl swaddled to his chest.

Robin had asked them both, many times, if they'd like to stop and make camp for the night but they'd swiftly refused. They were too close to stop now and they were too anxious to get to Roland. Besides it's not as if they had time to waste.

Robin's mind swiftly flickered to the numbers on his forearm.

 _359._

He'd checked them this morning. He had 359 days left. Well, 358, once it hit midnight. And he didn't want to spend another one without his son. Seven had been more than enough.

A few minutes later they came across a familiar oak tree. He recognized it by the dingy grey band tied to it's third-lowest branch. The band he'd tied himself.

 _Sherwood…_

No sooner had he passed that tree than an arrow went sailing past his face to the ground near his feet. He and Regina immediately step back, the horse whinnies in fear and Henry is suddenly wide awake again. Robin's heartbeat spikes when he sees the arrow go past his eyes but he knows it's just a warning shot.

"Take one more step and the next one goes in your chest!"

The voice comes from the trees above. It echoes and there's almost no way of knowing what direction it comes from. But that doesn't worry Robin. He knows that voice. Gruff, and blunt. He's heard it nearly all his life.

"You say that as if your aim is that good!" he shouts back, in his unmistakable accent. "I know for a fact that it isn't John!"

Things go deadly silent. None of them move. The trees don't rustle, not one animal makes a peep. Everything goes still.

Robin swallows before speaking again, softer this time but still loud enough to be heard.

"I know you're still here," he says. "Show yourself and I'll explain why I'm here too."

It's silent for a moment but then soft rustles start to come from the forest floor. He sees them come out. His men. At least seven of them, from behind trees and down from branches. Even with the night shadows over their faces he could still see the skepticism in their eyes. They stand defensively, weapons not raised but still in hand. They knew his voice, they knew his face but they don't know if it was really him. And he can't say that he was surprised by that.

There's more rustling and he feels a sharp thud from his left side. A shadow, bigger than the rest and far more intimidating, rushes up to him and he's suddenly staring down the wrong end of a crossbow.

John's brown eyes are hard and unbelieving. Robin can see that his finger wavers just below the trigger on the crossbow. Regina's rushed to his side by now, ready to throw a ball of fire in his defense. He holds out an arm to stop her, his eyes never leaving the face of the man he would forever call his best friend.

"John…"

"Who are you?!" he growls.

"John… it's me," he breathes.

"No it's not," John grits out. "You can't be!"

"I am!"

"You're not!" John shouts. "I know you're not because I buried him! I buried my friend. I put an arrow on his casket and watched him sink into the ground! So whoever you are, you can't be him!"

Things grow quiet once more. The air around them has grown thick with paralyzing tension as the two of them stare each other down. John's breathing is heavy and unsteady, same as his trigger finger.

"You're not real," he asserts, shaking his head. "You're a trick!" He turns to Regina. "Was this you?! Did you do this?!"

"She did nothing!" says Robin, his voice firm. "John…look at me."

He doesn't.

"John… Look. At. Me," he harshly orders.

He looks at him then. Robin looks back.

"We met when we were ten years old," he says. "You'd just lost your parents in the war. You were small and hungry and alone so you tried to steal a loaf of bread from a vendor on the street. He caught you. He was going to drag you to the sheriff. Said they were going to cut off your hand and you were terrified. Until I threw an apple at his head. He fell over and let you go, I grabbed your hand and we ran down the alley together as he chased us, cursing the whole time. We were huffing and puffing when we finally stopped and I turned to you and I said –"

"Rule number one of stealing… only do it when no one's looking," John's softly finished. He was silent then. They'd never told anyone that story. They'd never had a reason to. He slowly lowered his crossbow.

"Is that really you Robin?"

He nods. "Yes… it really is."

He expected more questions, perhaps a bit more yelling as well but he gets none of it. Instead he gets a crushing bear hug and a clap on the back.

"Welcome back old friend."

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did!** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Robin is reunited with Roland.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 8**_

He was sleeping when Robin finally found him. Tucked away under a thin blanket beneath a sturdy tent, eyes closed and arms wrapped around the monkey he'd yet to separate from since the missing year. He looks as though he hasn't changed. His curls are still thick and dark, cheeks still chubby, red and dimpled. And those his eyes have not opened Robin knows they are still the same dark brown color that his mother had carried as well. Physically, his son has changed much less than his daughter has. Internally, however, he knows the same cannot be true. In his absence his son had been forced to bury his father. As someone who'd once done the same Robin knows how that sits in a child's heart. He knows how much it changes a boy, even in the little ways that they're not yet aware of. And he's afraid to see how those feelings have manifested in his own son.

They're alone together in the tent now. Regina had offered to come but he'd wanted a minute just for Roland and himself. As it used to be so long ago.

He reaches out to gently brush a lock of hair from Roland's forehead. His son stirs but does not wake, and for that Robin is grateful. He has no idea what to say, or how to explain his sudden reappearance. He's still fearful of that conversation, it'd almost been enough to keep him away. But right now, watching his son sleep so peacefully under the stars he's glad that Henry convinced him to come. He's grateful that he's received this second chance. The chance to be with his son again, even if it's only for a short while. It won't be enough he knows that, but it is something. An opportunity. A chance to teach his son the things he wouldn't have been able to before, to help prepare him for the world a little more and, perhaps, ensure that he is ready for the moment he's no longer here again.

Eight days ago he and Roland no longer had a future together. Now they do, however short it may be.

He laid down by Roland's side, letting his arm rest across his middle and his nose to fall against his hair. He knows that it's midnight and he's lost another day but they still have 358 left.

And he intends to live them one at a time.

 ** _XXX_**

He lets himself drift into a light sleep. It's morning when he opens his eyes again and he finds them staring right into Roland's.

He's awake and staring at his father with a mixture of confusion, fear and hope.

"Roland…"

"Papa?"

Robin nods, blinking rapidly to stop the tears he can feel burning behind his eyes.

He sees Roland's chin begin to waver. "I thought you were gone."

"I know, darling, but I'm back now," Robin whispers.

He silently prepares himself for the onslaught of questions. The how's and the why's and the tears.

But they don't come.

All that comes is the weight of Roland's tiny body throwing his arms around his father's neck.

"I missed you Papa," he cries.

"I missed you too, son."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Regina and Little John have a talk about her life with Robin and Roland.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 8 cont.**_

Regina wrings her hands as she anxiously sits on a long near the campfire. The sun is rising but she'd barely slept a wink all night. Instead she'd remained by the campfire, eyes trained on the tent with Robin and Roland inside.

She'd wanted to come but couldn't help the small twang of relief in her chest when Robin had said that he'd rather go alone. She loved Roland but she'd done nothing but fail him since his father died. The fact that she hadn't even said goodbye to him had been haunting ever since she'd returned to Storybrooke to find him gone. She couldn't imagine that his heart held much love for her after that.

"Rough night, your majesty?"

She rolled her eyes when she heard a gruff voice coming from behind her. John appeared with a small pot in hand, ready to get breakfast started. His gaze carried a poorly hid hint of venom as walked past her toward the remains of the campfire.

"I'm fine," she coldly assured him. _Not that you care_ , she silently added.

John looked over toward the tent with a grimace. "They still in there?"

She nodded. "Haven't left all night. I'm sure they're just catching up."

"Of course," mumbled John. He clenched his jaw for a moment as if silently contemplating something. Finally he blew out a huffing breath and turned to her. "This thing that's happened to him… it's not good is it?"

Regina felt her chest constrict and sucked in a deep breath. "Depends on your point of view I suppose."

"And what's yours?"

Her eyes dropped down to the forest floor remaining silent.

John visibly gulped as he stood above her. "Is he dying again?" he croaked out.

Regina pressed her lips together before answering. "I don't know. All I do know is that his time back is limited."

Her voice was grave and low as she spoke. Robin's… condition had been all she could think about since his return but there was still so little she knew about it. What did the countdown mean? Did it mean he would fade away, slipping from her grasp little by little? Or would he just simply be gone at the end of the year, vanished without a trace? She didn't know. All she knew was that he wasn't permanent.

And it was killing her.

She saw John clench his jaw again, his eyes flickering over to the tent a flash of sorrow shining for a moment before he turned back to her. "How much time does he have left?"

"358 days," she immediately replied. The number was in the back of her head. Always.

"And he knows this?" asked John.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Of course he knows John. Some people like to share important information that affects others."

It's his turn to glare now. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means," she softly growls, staring up at him with angry eyes. "You took him away John. You didn't even tell me you were leaving. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

John shook his head at her. "If I allowed you to say goodbye you never would've let him go."

A soft, hurt sound comes from her throat. "I loved him John."

"I know," said John. "But after all that your love has cost Robin how could you ever think I would give you his son?"

His words aren't harsh or angry… just truthful. And somehow that hurts more than anything else.

"Roland never would've been safe if he was with you," he continues. "I'll admit that over the past year or so you and Roland had discovered a bond with one another. But make no mistake, I was the one who was there the night he was born. I saw his first steps, heard his first words and helped Robin raise him along with everyone else in this camp. And we cared far too much to risk his safety just to keep you happy. I won't apologize for that." His gaze flicked away from hers in shame before adding, "Even if it did break his heart at the time."

Tears had begun to well up in her eyes by this time. She'd often wondered just how the Merry Men could leave with Roland without consulting her, without offering her that last goodbye. Resentment had built up inside of her because of it. But sitting here listening to John's emotional rant she's transported back to that day so many years ago when she'd stood on her front porch and demanded for Emma to leave town. The merry men were Roland's family. They'd been there for him far longer than she had, and were more qualified to know what he needed. And though John's words were hard to hear she couldn't bring herself to disagree them. Her presence in Robin and Roland's life had been a destructive one. She couldn't refute that claim if she tried. They'd suffered through so much simply for making the mistake of being in her proximity.

And he was right.

If she'd been there to say goodbye she never would've let him go.

She clenched her jaw and took a moment to compose herself before speaking again. "Well be that as it may John his father has returned. He wants Roland back in Storybrooke with us and I expect you won't fight him on that."

John shook his head. "I won't deny a dying man his last wish."

She scowled at him. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" he shot back with a glare. Letting out a frustrated breath, he turned his gaze back to the tent. He thinks of the two people inside with a heavy heart. All the heartbreak they'd had and all the pain still to come for them both.

John always had very strong feelings about Robin's decision to court Regina. He never refrained from warning him that it was a bad idea but now, knowing that his best friend's life hangs in the balance, he can't think of another person he trusts more to save him. If anyone could save Robin's life it was her.

He pinches the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "I've seen you save dozens of people Regina. Just tell me you're at least going to try and add Robin to the list." he says.

The use of her actual name has her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Save him," he urges. "Please."

He's begging her. Not ridiculously so. No tears but she can hear it in his voice, how much he wants her to do the impossible. And despite her doubts she nods her head.

"I will. I promise."

He searches her face, perhaps for a lie or some other form of trickery but finds none. She means what she says. He's certain of it.

He gives her one small nod before walking away, leaving her alone again.

She sits there completely silent, thinking over what she just promised him. Could she actually save Robin's life? Ensure that he's here for years to come and not just days?

She doesn't know but… she will find out. Sitting there on that log determination rises up inside of her. She will use all the magic she has, search through every spell book she owns and utilize every tool in her arsenal and she will save Robin's life.

This is her second chance with the man she loved and she will be damned if she lets him go without a fight.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review!** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Description: Regina finally sees Roland**_

* * *

 _ **Day 8 cont.**_

She doesn't know what she expected.

Anger. Tears maybe. Nothing good.

He's run through her mind so many times in these past three months, even more in the past eight days. So many nights she laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering about him. Where he was. How he was doing. If he still felt Robin's absence as sharply as she did – she couldn't imagine the answer was anything but yes.

She wondered if he ever thought about her. If he longed for their afternoons at the park like she did? Or their bedtime stories and late night cookies?

She wondered… if he was as angry at her as she was at herself? If he still got upset at the fact that she hadn't said goodbye to him. Or if tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of her not fighting for him to stay with her? Tears that mirrored her own feelings on the subject.

Standing in front of that tent waiting for him to come out she wondered if he would even be happy to see her. She didn't know if she would be.

But still she sat and waited. Anxiously, twiddling her fingers for the moment when Roland would come out and see her.

And it came.

She'd been waiting all night and she still wasn't prepared for the moment when she laid eyes on him. It knocked the breath out of her.

He hadn't changed, at least not on the outside. He still had his dark, curly hair and his big brown eyes.

He squinted for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the morning light, but then he saw her. And it was as if everything went still.

She didn't know what she expected.

But it was not for his eyes to light up and his dimples to flare. Or for a grin to flash on his face. And most certainly not for a happy cry to fly from his throat.

"Regina!"

She's still glued to her seat when he runs and launches himself into her arms, nearly knocking her over. Like muscle memory her arms wrap around him, pressing him closer to her chest. She breathes in deep taking in his familiar smell of dirt and leaves.

He squeezes her tightly and she hears him whisper in her ear, "I knew you'd come back for me."

She feels the tears well up in her eyes as she holds him tighter, feeling, for the first time in months, like she's whole again.

"Oh my little knight. I'm sorry it took me so long."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Summary: John asks Robin if he thinks loving Regina is still worth it.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 8 cont.**_

They spent the day together as a family. Not one moment was spent apart, a welcome change from the past few months. As soon as he had them all in reach – Regina, Henry, Roland and his daughter – Robin finally felt his soul settle. For the first time since he'd returned he felt comfortable in his own skin, even with the numbers. It was almost as if he could feel time slowing down for him.

They'd squeezed into one tent for the night. Stuffed in tighter than pigs in a blanket, he could almost feel them all breathing in sync, the four pieces of his heart. He stays awake longer than any of them. Just listening to them breath and dream together. It's all he's ever wanted – ever since that day in the forest when he first laid eyes on her. He knows that it won't last but for now it's enough.

He slips out for a moment, wants to give them – and himself – a little breathing room for a while.

It's late and though a fire still burns in the center of the camp, most of the merry men have retired to their tents for the night.

Only one remains next to fire and even from a distance he can tell who it is.

"John," he says in greeting, as he takes a seat next to him on a log.

His burly friend only offers him a shallow grunt in response. Robin's always been told they were a sight to see side by side, even when they were children and John was barely half his size. But oh how the times have changed. John is the much larger one of them now, more than twice Robin's size and three times as strong.

For a moment they sit together in silence, watching the flames flicker and listening to the wood crackle under the heat.

John is the first to speak. "So… 358 days, huh?"

Robin nods, not even questioning how he found out.

John sighs. "How do you know?"

Robin shoves down his sleeve on his right arm, revealing the numbers branded above his lion's tattoo. "Because fate has made it impossible to ignore."

John's lips part in shock as he takes in the numbers. "And you're sure that it means – "

"Yes." Robin cuts him off. "Every night at the stroke of twelve it changes, marking how much time I have left."

John runs his hand over his face. "Shit," he mutters. "358 days."

"358 days," Robin repeats. "But I suppose it's more than most dead men get."

John scoffs at him before turning his gaze back to the fire. "I don't suppose you'll be spending many of those days here."

Robin sighs before shaking her head. "No. We'll be returning to Storybrooke with Roland as soon as we can."

John's shoulder's slump in a way so sleight that it would be imperceptible to anyone other than the man who sat beside him, the one who'd known him since he was a child who resorted to thievery just to eat. He was disappointed, Robin could tell, but he quickly recovered.

Turning to Robin he asks, "And she'll be able to help you there?"

Robin is silent for a moment. "She'll be able to try."

He lets the implication hang in the air, thickening the tension between them. They return to silence then.

A few moments pass before John starts to subtly shake his head. "With all the pain you've endured since you met her… do you still believe she was worth it all?"

His words aren't angry or accusing, simply curious. And Robin can't blame him for that. On paper loving Regina Mills was the most dangerous thing he'd ever done, even before he'd offered up his life to save her. But even still, all he can think about is the four beating hearts he'd left behind in the tent and how grateful he is for the chance to love each of them. So he nods his head.

"Yes she was worth it. Was, is and always will be."

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!_ **


	13. Chapter 13

_**It's day 10 and Robin has to say goodbye to the merry men.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 10**_

On the day they leave Robin shakes hands with all the Merry Men, every single one. He memorizes each of their faces as he does so. Not a hard task considering he's known them all for years. He'd recruited them all, one by one, remembers the day he did for all of them. For years they'd been his family, his home. His and Roland's. Saying goodbye to them is more difficult than he'd ever imagined.

He'll miss them all but it's only John who walks to the edge of the forest to see them off. He appears to be in a good mood considering the circumstances but Robin suspects that's simply an act for Roland's benefit. The young boy sits on his uncle's shoulders as they walk away from the camp back to the road, chattering away about all he plans to do once they return to Storybrooke.

"I'm gonna go to the park and to Granny's and back to the ice cream shop so Henry can help me taste all the flavors," he lists.

"All the flavors?" Regina lifts an eyebrow in her son's direction. "Hopefully that's not all in one sitting."

"I plan to space it out over a week," Henry promises cheekily.

Roland giggles before patting the top of John's head. "Will you come and visit me Uncle John?"

"Of course," John promises, with a boisterous laugh. "First chance I get."

They reach they edge of the forest and he lifts Roland off of his shoulders and gently puts him on the ground. While Henry and Regina prep the horses, Robin watches as John kneels down next to his son and places his hand on Roland's shoulder.

"You know lad it might be a while before the men and I get a chance to see you again. And if that's true I want you to know that if you so desire it you will always have a home with us."

Roland nods his head. "I know Uncle John." He leans forward to give him hug. "I'll miss you," he says.

John rubs his back, and Robin can tell he's getting choked up when he says, "I'll miss you too Roland."

He gives him a final pat on the head before sending him over to Henry who helps to load him onto a horse.

Robin sighs as he looks up at his old friend. "You know I never did thank you for taking care of things."

John shrugs his shoulders. "I'll always look after Roland you know that."

"I wasn't talking about Roland," said Robin, shaking his head. "I haven't exactly been the best of leaders these past few months."

"Well, you were dead," said John, with the hint of a smirk.

"Maybe," chuckled Robin, "But that doesn't mean I have noticed all the slack you picked up in my absence. And when I was here."

Truth be told, in the last few months before his death he hadn't spared nearly as much thought to the Merry Men as he should've. He couldn't remember the last time he'd given them a single direction or imperative. In the midst of everything that'd happened leadership had been the last thing on his mind.

Honestly, the only reason the group remained together was John. He'd been the one to look after everyone and everything. He'd seen the way the men regarded him in the camp. How they looked up to him now. A part of him twanged with sorrow but the writing on the wall was clear. The merry men when no longer his.

He sighed, looking around at the forest.

"You know this place still needs someone to protect it." He turned to John. "I think that person should be you."

John's eyes widened in surprise but Robin only continued on.

"You can lead the men John, you can protect Sherwood, just as you always have," he insisted.

John looks down at the ground. "That was your job Robin."

"I know but now it's yours."

He holds out his hand. "I wish you the best of luck John."

John hesitates before shaking it. "And I you."

It seems so small a thing, leaving nearly 20 years of friendship to boil down to a handshake. Perhaps that's why John pulls him into a crushing bear hug. And that's why it takes so long for Robin to pull away.

When he finally manages the strength to walk away, every step he takes feels heavy. He will miss Sherwood. He will miss John and the merry men and the forest trees. For so long they'd been his home but deep in his heart he knew it was time for him to say goodbye.

And even deeper in his soul he knew that this goodbye was only the first of many.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you did!** _


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is my prompt for Day 5. It's the next chapter of 365 based on prompt #164. Roland is afraid someone will take his papa away again.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 18**_

Roland has changed in his time away.

When he'd left for the Underworld his son had been a happy child, an independent one. Always smiling, always curious. Slow to sit still and quick to wander. Though it often led to worries it had reminded him so much of himself as a child. But his son had changed since his death.

He… clinged now. He offered his hand to be held instead of being told, attached himself to his father's pant leg more often than not. Getting him to sleep was more difficult; he refused to close his eyes until Robin was in his sight and he'd seek him out the minute they opened.

At first he'd barely even noticed he was just so happy to be around Roland again but after a few days he'd grown concerned. This behavior wasn't normal for his son, or at least it didn't used to be.

His eyes drift down to the numbers above his tattoo and he sighs. 348. Shifting in bed he turned to look at Regina. She was sitting up against the headboard with her nose in a spell book, just like she had been for the past seven nights.

"Roland's scared," he whispers.

He sees her grip on the book tighten as her back goes rigid. She bites her lip before nodding her head. "I know."

When she turns to look at him he sees his concern mirrored in her eyes. She closes her book. "We have to talk to him."

Again his eyes drop to the numbers etched on his arm. "What are we supposed to say?"

All he wants is to wrap his son in his arms and promise him that he'll never leave again… but he doesn't want to be a liar.

Regina shakes her head. "I don't know to do here Robin. But I know we can't let him go on like this. Being so… afraid. It's not good for him."

"I don't want to lie to him but… Henry said something to me before we went to get him." He pauses. "He said I could give him one more year."

He's silent for a moment. "If this time with him is all I have left… I don't want it to be a countdown for him. I don't want him to be petrified knowing that he's running out of time with me."

Regina's throat grows tight as she reaches out to take his hand. "He's your son Robin. Whatever you want to say to him I'm with you. Always."

xxxxxx

The next morning, they approach him together after breakfast. Henry's off to school and the baby is still sleeping. It's just the three of them in the study. They took him to the sofa and he sat between them, his hand on his father's knee as he'd looked up at her with wide, uncertain eyes.

Robin wanted to be the first to speak but found himself at a loss for words. Helpless, he looks into Regina's eyes and sees her nod her head understandingly.

She lightly runs her fingers through Roland's curls, clearing her throat. "Roland, your father and I wanted to have a little talk with you today."

"Am I in trouble?" he asks, in a small voice.

Regina smiles down at him as she shakes her head. "No sweetie. You're not in trouble."

She looks to Robin for guidance but can see that he's still unsure of what to say so she continues on.

"Honey, do you know what it means to feel secure?"

Roland shakes his head.

"Well feeling secure means that you feel safe," she explained. "And these past few days your father and I have gotten the feeling that you haven't been feeling very safe with us."

Roland goes silent, stares down at his shoes.

Finally, Robin finds his words.

"Son, if there's something that you're worried about you can tell us," he says, rubbing his back.

Roland's bottom lip trembles as he hesitates to speak. "I… I don't want to be left again."

Robin's heart clenches, and he sees in Regina's eyes that hers has done the same.

"You both left me," Roland softly cries, swiping at a tear falling from his eye. "Everybody left."

He sees her eyes well up with guilty tears. She opens her mouth to speak but he subtly shakes his head at her. Swallowing down his emotions he wraps his arm around his son.

"Roland, I know that what happened was awful and we're sorry that neither of us was there to help you through it but I promise no one is leaving you."

Regina nods her head. "We love you so much Roland and we are here now." She forces herself to smile as she adds, "And we always will be."

Roland sniffles as he regards her skeptically. "Really?"

Though his conscience tugs at his heart Robin nods. "Really. I know you're scared but no one is taking your papa away again. I promise."

"Okay," says Roland nodding his head.

He wraps his arms around his papa's middle for a hug. Regina joins in not a moment later. He sees her press a kiss to the back of Roland's head, feels her hand reach up to rest on his shoulder. They take a moment to envelope his son in love.

There's nothing Robin hates more than dishonesty. He hates to lie, especially to his son but if this is what it takes to make him feel secure… well, then at least he had a partner.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you did!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Day 28: Henry starts capturing moments with Robin.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 28**_

Henry had never been that fond of social media. Or at least he wasn't during the short year he had it in New York.

Emma had said he was too young to be on social networks. All those years both as a foster kid and a bounty hunter had made her wary of those websites, so she'd always monitored him closely on them. His friends had used them pretty freely though.

Whenever they'd hung out someone had always been taking video or photos and posting them to some place. Truthfully, Henry had never really gotten hooked on it like they had. Perhaps he was just lazy but the idea of documenting every moment of his life never interested him much.

Or at least it hadn't until Robin came back.

Henry knew about the numbers on his arm. No one had tried to hide what they meant and he tried not to let it get to him. It was still hard though. Losing Robin had been so hard for his Mom the first time, not to mention Roland.

When he was gone there wasn't much left to remember him by. A scarf that he'd caught his Mom sleeping with. An old hoodie that he'd snuck into the back of his closet. And a feather that Zelena apparently hadn't cared enough to keep track of. The lack of pictures was particularly jarring.

He hadn't wanted to say but before he'd reappeared he'd almost been forgetting what Robin looked like. His face hadn't exactly been lost, the details had just started to fade. Like how many smile lines he'd had, or how thick his eyebrows were supposed to be. Even the shade of his hair started to skew after the whole Robin of Locksely debacle. He'd been able to picture Robin's face, it just always seemed a little off though.

Just like when he tried to picture his dad's face. There was always some little detail that just didn't fit.

Maybe that's why he'd been walking around with his camera phone permanently glued to his hands now.

Ever since Robin's return he'd been trying to stealthily capture every moment he could with video and pictures. Mostly the ones of him with Roland and baby Robin. Their days spent in the park, nights being tucked in with lullabies, games of peek-a-boo and walks through the forest.

He wanted them to have more than he did with Neal. More memories, more proof that their father was actually here and that he'd loved them.

Something for them to look back on… should they have to look back at all.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave a review!** _


End file.
